


WHAT! A weird Summer

by NOTSOGIRLYGIRL28



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven and Mike Wheeler are Cute, F/M, I'm a trash writer, M/M, bill and beverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOTSOGIRLYGIRL28/pseuds/NOTSOGIRLYGIRL28
Summary: When Mike goes to visit his cousin, Richie, in Derry for the whole summer, but doesn't go alone.





	1. Tommorow?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story so please no hate.....  
> Sorry If it sucks!!  
> ( I just realized that the stories time lines don't exactly match up, but let's pretend they do okay?)

HAWKINS, INDIANA  
June 10th, 1985  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike had just gotten home from his last day of school and he was exhausted. He had wanted to hang out with the party to kick of his summer, but of course, something got in the way. His mom told him that morning that he had to come home from school right away, or he would be grounded. Him, wanting to be able to spend as much time with the Party that summer as possible, decided that he should go home.  
When Mike got home, he found Holly and his mom sitting at the table. He as awkwardly as possible, (he is a teenager after all,) sat on the opposite side of the table then the two females. His mom had a look of disappointment on her face.  
“Mike, we have something to tell you.” Mike’s mom, Karen started.  
At this, Mike started internally freaking out. Had something bad happened? Had his dad done something wrong? Did something happen to a Party Member? “Umm, okay. Can you just tell me? Your kind of scaring me.”  
“You remember your Cousin Richie, Aunt Maggie, and Uncle Wentworth?’ His mom asked sounding kind of sad. Had something bad happened to them? He thought in his head.  
“Uhh…. kind of. He’s the one who looks like me right?” At this his mother nodded her head. Mike’s brain had wondered to his odd cousin who was an exact replica of himself with worse vision. HIs brain then wondered to Nancy at college, probably enjoying herself.  
“Mike!” Their mother brought him back to reality. “Go pack your bags. You are leaving tomorrow, and will be staying until August 19th.”  
“Mom, but that’s only three days before school starts again. I don’t get to see my friends all summer? That is not fair.”  
“Your luck I brought that up to Aunt Maggie. I know you six have been through tough times,”  
"You literally have no idea mom. You just think we lost Will. You have no idea. No one in this house, now, does, and holding it inside hurts." He thinks to himself but nods his head pleasing his mother.  
“So she said all six of you could go. Luckily, all your friends parents agreed to let them go. You guys need a break after what happened. So go pack your bags, radio your friends, and then come eat dinner. We’re eating chicken.”  
And with that Mike ran up the stairs excited that he was still going to be with his friends. Even if Richies' group was a little creepy and secretive. After all, his group had secrets as well.

DERRY, MAINE  
June 10th, 1985  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Maggie Tozier had told her son that his cousin Mike Wheeler and five of his friends were coming, he had very mixed emotions. He hadn’t seen Mike for a couple of years and missed him. Even if he was a Doppelgänger of himself, he had been super nice and quiet. He wasn’t so sure about Mike’s friends or his own. What would a group of thirteen fifteen year olds do in a crappy town like Derry?  
He had been hanging out with the Losers Club when he decided to drop the bomb. “Guys, my Doppelgänger cousin is coming to Derry this summer. He is also bringing five of his other friends. I’ve only met one, his name was Will, or something like that, but they all share trauma. I’m not sure what, but they all needed a get away. So they decided to come crash my summer. So they might hang out with us for a little.”  
“Rich, what do you know about the group?” Asked a curious Beverly.  
“Well Darling Wife of Mine,” Riche teased, “all I know are their names. We have Mike, my cousin who actually looks more like my twin with good eyesight, William, they call him Will, Lucas, he is an outsider, Dustin, he has some sort of teeth disease, Max, they’re good at video games, I don’t know the gender of them, and last but not least, one named Jane, but they call her El. She is supposedly Mike’s girlfriend, but we will see.”  
“FINALLY! I’m not the only girl. WOO HOO!” Beverly stood up and started dancing around. Bill kindly stood up and put a hand on his girl friends shoulder. She took this as a sign to chill out and sat back down, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Sorry guys, but I need some good girl talk.”  
“Anyway,” Richie started, “They’re gonna be here tomorrow and are staying at my house. Just thought you guys should know.” He then threw off his shirt and raced Beverly to the edge. The rest of the Loser’s caught on quickly and threw off their clothes as well. In their underwear, and top for Beverly, they jumped one by one into the water below.  
“CHICKEN FIGHT!” One of the Losers said. “Team up.” Bill let Bev on his shoulders while Stan got on Mike’s. Ben was ref while Richie and Eddie had walked away to talk.  
“Eds, I really want to tell them. I want to be able to hold your hand, put my arm around you, or kiss you on the cheek in public. We don’t have to come out to the whole school or town, but to at least the other Losers. I know you probably don’t want to, but I want to kiss your….” Eddie shut Richie up with a kiss.  
“Let’s do it now Trashmouth.” Eddie said with the biggest smile Richie had ever seen on his face, and he had a feeling his face looked similar. They walked back to the Losers hand in hand, but that was hidden under the water. Richie then looked at Eddie and he nodded. They then became an “official couple.”


	2. The Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mike and El have a conversation on the bus while the rest of Party is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILEVEN FLUFF AHEAD

SOMEWHERE ON A BUS FROM INDIANA TO MAINE  
June 11th, 1985  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike was tired of the bus ride already. He knew that the 18 hour bus ride was going to be long, but he hoped it wouldn’t drag on like it had been. He only had two hours left, but he was ready to explode. Max and Lucas had seats right next to each other and Max was asleep on the latters shoulder while he was asleep on her head. While it was cute, he wish he had a seat next to El.  
Instead, Eleven went to sit next to Will incase he had an Upside Down related nightmare. To say Mike was jealous was a SLIGHT understatement. This was supposed to be a trip so that he could see his girlfriend after she had been “missing”, for 353 days. She was supposed to be the one who had her head on his shoulder, not Dustin.   
“El,” he asked her. “Do you think that we could tell my cousin and his friends that we are a couple?” He blushed a little, but was very happy that the rest of the Party, El excluded, was asleep.  
“What is couple? Is it like boyfriend and girlfriend? Because if it is, then yes.” She asked softly. He just nodded his head. “Mike,” she whispered, tears in her eyes, “Thank you.”  
“Thank you for what?” Mike asked totally confused.   
“For everything. For finding me in the woods, for taking me in, for teaching me about promises, and friendship, for protecting me, standing up for me, never believing I was dead or gone, calling me for 353 days, and hoping with all your heart that I would come back to you. For taking me to the snowball, kissing me, and holding me in your arms while I cried. For asking me to be your girlfriend and believing in me when no one else did. So thank you Mike. I owe you the world.” She said tears starting to form race tracks, zooming, down her face.   
“El,” he started. “Thank you. Thank you for being lost in those woods, thank you for helping me find Will’s fake body, and I’m sorry for screaming at you and being mean, thank you for believing in me when I didn’t even believe in myself, for defending me from everything we’ve faced, and sacrificing yourself for us. For pushing me back when you did, and giving me a reason to be happy. Those 353 days was the hardest year in my life. I was broken before you came and now you saved me. So thank you.” He said as tears started to crowd his big soft brown eyes. She slowly walked up to him and he pulled her in his lap.   
In his lap, she began to sob. Letting out the horrible things that have happened to her in her fifteen years of life. Being tortured for the first twelve years of her life, escaping the lab, meeting Mike, staying in his basement eating eggos for a week, being taken from her first (and hopefully last) love by the demogorgon, her time in the upside down, screaming Mike’s name so loud and so often that she eventually lost her voice, escaping the upside down, finding Hopper, being held prisoner in the cabin, visiting Momma, and Kali, being reunited with Mike then having to be whisked out from his arms, closing the portal, and then the snowball.   
Meanwhile, Mike was crying too, but for more reasons. He had had a hard three years. Will going missing, finding El, and El going missing and Finding Will. Will getting possesed and El still missing. Finding El and then having to leave after 353 days of emptiness, then her being out cold for two days straight. The reason he was on this trip. Karen and Ted had been fighting a lot lately and he knew there was a divorce coming. Right now he just wished Nancy was here so she could tell him it was gonna be all ok.   
A few minutes after the sob fest, Mike and El had fallen asleep. Her head in his neck and his arms around her. Little did they know, Max had woken up and was just admiring the two who were so madly in love with each other. After all, they had been through alot and she had only ever seen them with serious faces. Even with the tears on their faces, they looked so peaceful and so happy wrapped up in each other. After a while of watching them, she fell asleep. About an hour later, they were awaken to a shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say sorry for the cliffhanger, but that would be lying, and   
> FRIENDS DON'T LIE!  
> So ya, hope you enjoyed!  
> Tomorrow will be a Derry, Maine chapter.  
> -Ellie


	3. When Richie Meets The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Richie meets the Party and realizes that there is more going on that what seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!  
> I'M VERY PROUD OF MYSELF!!

DERRY, MAINE  
June 11th, 1985  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Derry, Richie was pacing back and forth in front of the Losers just awaiting his cousins and his friends arrival. They had been hanging out for about five hours when Richie started pacing. An hour later, his mom had called up the stairs that his cousin and company would be here soon. He then started freaking out.  
Eddie reached out and took his hand, attempting to calm him down. It worked. Barely. He sat down and the rest of the Losers told him that they would be welcoming with warm arms and big smiles. He thanked them for that. Forty minutes later, he was waiting at the bus stop for his cousin and his friends. He waited for five more minutes until he heard something.  
“The bus from Indiana has just arrived at Gate 4.” With this, Richie heaved a sigh, and started walking toward the gate. When he got there, he saw Mike. It was like looking in a funhouse mirror without his glasses on. He then saw his friends. They introduced themselves and Richie tried to keep up.  
“Wow. Mike, are you sure your not actually twins?” At this, Mike shook his head. “Ok. Anyway, nice to meet you Richie, I’m Maxine, but please call me Max.” The red head shook his hand and Richie thought SHE was pretty cool.  
“I’m Dustin Henderson, and before you ask I have cleidocranial dysplasia.” Said the one with curly hair attempted to be hidden with a hat.  
“I’m William Byers, but everyone calls me Will. Nice to meet your Richie.”  
“I’m Lucas Sinclair, and Max is my girlfriend.” Said the darker skinned one as he wrapped his arms around Max. He seemed nice enough. Maybe he and Mike H. would get along.  
“I’m Jane, but everyone calls me El. Nice to meet you Richie and thanks for having us.” She whispered very quietly. He then noticed that their hands were intertwined and they both were wearing twin smiles.  
“Richard.” Mike said sternly.  
“Michael.” Richie said as he broke out in a grin. Mike let go of Jane’s hand and gave him a hug. They all grabbed their luggage and walked back to the car.  
“So young children, my friends are going to be waiting at my house and believe it or not, they are all really nice. So if they approach you, do not freak out. I know you all have been through some deep crap,” his mother told him not to curse as much, “but so have we. So please just don’t bring up sewers, clowns, or lepers. Ok?” At this they all nodded their heads.  
He noticed that El and Mike were whispering and leaning against each other. Their hands were gripped like they were each other life lines and then he realised, that this whole group must have been through some serious shi-crap. They didn’t talk very much, El especially, but he could feel the tension in the air. He then turned to Dustin. “Are they always this mushy-gushy?”  
“Yeah. Most of the time when they are together, they are. As you know we’ve been through a lot, Will and them have been through the most. When we found Eleven, she stayed at Mike’s house for a week and that’s when they fell in like. They don’t “love” each other yet, but anyway, he promised to take her to the snowball, a cheesy school dance. He said that when he thought she was dying in his arms. She then sacrificed herself to save all of us and he thought she died there. He was a wreck for a while, but then Will was ok again. He got happy again, but we all knew he wasn’t ok.  
For 353 days, he stayed up calling here, trying to reach her. Then she came back again. She then left again, and he was so worried. When she came back, she was sleeping for two days. Mike didn’t eat, drink, or do anything for those two days. Then she woke up, and he hugged her so tight I thought she was gonna explode. He was later sick for a while, due to not eating, and was almost hospitalized, but he was happy, and that was all that mattered. They then went to the snowball, a year later than planned, but they still went.  
So just don’t bring up Demogorgon, upside down, or shadows, and we should be ok. Just please don’t tell any of them that I told you this ok? Then I will be in trouble.” He looked Richie in the eye, and Richie realized there was more going on than what it looked like.  
When they got to his house, Eddie was the first one out. He ran out and jumped on Richie’s back. When this happened, the party jumped back in surprise, still a little jumpy from the past couple of years. “Don’t worry guys. This is just….” He didn’t know whether or not to announce their relationship, but luckily, he was interrupted by his boyfriend.  
“Hi. I’m Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie’s best friend and boyfriend.” Eddie spoke proudly. The others took this surprisingly well and were actually very happy for them.  
Dustin had a smile on his face as he asked, “So then what is your guys’ ship name?” The rest of the party, except for El, rolled their eyes. She just looked very very confused. “‘Cause in our group we got Mileven and Mucus.” When he was done speaking, he burst out laughing. When he was laughing both Max and Lucas punched him in the arm.  
“Umm, I guess it would be Reddie? Spageds, can you please get of my back?” Richie thought that Eddie would get mad, but he didn’t he just nodded his head, hopped of his back, and ran back into the house. “I guess let’s go inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming tomorrow!!  
> Thanks for all the support!  
> -Ellie


	4. The Meeting of The Party and The Losers Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short, but I go back to school tomorrow..... : (  
> More tomorrow I promise! <3

DERRY, MAINE  
(Michael Wheeler P.O.V)  
June 11th, 1985  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Mike walked up his cousins steps, he couldn’t help but to get a wave of fear. Whether it was coming from his friends, being in a new place with new people can be scary, his cousin, or himself, was very difficult to tell. All he could tell was that something was going to happen. Good or bad it was going to be big. As Richie opened the door, a wave of relief washed over him. He then grasped Eleven’s hand as the Losers introduced themselves.  
“H-hi. I’m W-W-William Denbrough, but ever-everyone calls me Big B-b-Bill. N-n-nice to m-m-meet you.” Said the auburn haired boy. Mike understood that he was the leader. The stress of the group on his shoulders. Mike knew that look. He saw it everytime he looked in the mirror.  
“Hi. I’m Stanley Uris, but everyone calls me Stan, and it’s nice to meet you all.” Said the one with the curly hair. He had a scar on his face, but it looked like no big deal to the others, so he decided not to bring it up. Afterall, it probably had something to do with the trauma their group had been through.  
“Nice to meet you all. I’m Benjamin Hanscom, but everyone calls me Ben.” Said the large one. He seemed nice.  
“I’m Beverly Marsh, but the Losers call me Bev. I’m currently dating Bill and am the only girl in the losers club.” She then turned to look at Max and then Eleven. “It’s nice to not have to be the only girl for once so thank you for coming.” She said with a genuine smile on her face.  
“I’m Michael Hanlon, but everyone calls me Mike. Nice to meet you all.” He introduced himself, and despite his big, tall, body, he looked really nice.  
“You’ve already met Eddie Spaghetti and you’ve all met me. Losers, this is Michael, they call him Mike, his girlfriend, Jane, but they call her El, how they got that nickname, I don’t know. Maxine, but call her Max, she’s dating Lucas, we have Dustin, and last but not William, but they call him Will.”


	5. The Hard Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike relives his hard years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TED WHEELER IS RUDE!  
> TED WHEELER IS RACIST!  
> TED WHEELER IS MEAN!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry it's short, but going back to school is hard. There will be two more short chapters tomorrow and the night after, and then their will be more back to normal chapters!  
> -E

DERRY, MAINE  
(Michael Wheeler P.O.V PART. 2)  
June 11th, 1985  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they all introduced themselves, they had lunch and hung out. Mike walked up to El, interrupting her conversation with Beverly and Max and pulled her aside. He could tell she was nervous around this many people, and he didn’t blame her. He was kind of nervous himself. “How are you doing?” He asked genuinely.  
“I’m okay, it’s just a little overwhelming and I’m really tired.” They had went from school, to home, then on the train with little rest time. He was exhausted as well. While the rest of the party had slept over 6 hours, the two of them had only slept 1.5. They needed a break. After all, they had gone through so much in only five years.  
1980-1982: Holly was born in 1980 and after twelve years of being the youngest, it was hard to adjust being to being the middle child. A few months after Holly was born, his parents had started fighting. He had slowly started drifting off into his own land and became more and more distant from his family and closer to his friends. They all knew his parents were fighting, but not wanting to hurt Mike, they acted like they didn’t.  
At the same time, Nancy had just started high school, and when Mike needed her for guidance, she was gone. She was more occupied with high school stuff. She stopped hanging out with him and his friends, and started hanging out with Barbara more. He remembers one night specifically:  
“TED! You don’t love any of us. You use me for the cooking, you use Nancy to brag about her to your friends, you use Holly to show of to your friends, and when was the last time you even TALKED with Michael. Huh?”  
“Michael is a disappointment to this family. While most boys his age are out playing sports, he is inside with the Insane One, The Black One, and the Toothless one playing a fairy game. All he does is make noise and make a mess. He’s not worth the money. The last time we played baseball, I threw the ball at him and he flinched away! He isn’t a real boy Karen, and you know that.”  
“TED WHEELER! Your son is upstairs! While he may not be the most boyish boy out there, he is still your son. He looks up to you and if he heard you say that, it would break his heart.”  
Little did his mother know, he had heard that and it HAD broken his heart. He had been walking down the stairs to go get some water, and had frozen when he heard his parents not-so-silent fight. He listened for two minutes until his father, if he could even call him that, insulted him. He ran to Nancy’s room barely able to keep in the tears. He started pounding on the door, and Nancy answered it angrily.  
“MIKE! Stop pounding on my…. What’s wrong?” She asked her voice turning from anger to sadness in an instant after seeing his face in tears. He just shook his head and ran into her arms. She brought him into his room, and he explained why his eyeballs looked the way they did. She looked at him in disbelief, but she knew it was true deep down.  
“Mike, I’m so so so so sorry.” She said sincerely. At this he just sobbed even harder. Her sweat pants and shirt were covered in tears by the end of the night, but it was worth it. She and Mike had a special bond now and he would come to her with everything.


	6. Hard Years Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Relives 1983 and 1984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be 2 chapters, but it was too short so I put it together! Thanks for the support.  
> -E

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1983- This was the year Will ment missing. Although he only was missing for a week, that was the worst but best week of his life. Mike went missing, but he found Eleven. He had a huge fight with Lucas, but he had fallen in love. He lost Eleven, but got Will back. He called Eleven for 353 days with no response.   
He had wished Will back for any cost, but he now saw that El was the cost. He had celebrated his twelfth Christmas, hurting because his first love was gone. Nancy knew why he would argue with his parents about the fort in the basement getting taken down, but she didn’t understand how much it hurt Mike when his father lied to his face and told him he loved him. Or why the words, promise, friend, or just eggos in general set him off. She just knew it hurt.  
Karen Wheeler was confused. She didn’t know why that fort in the basement meant so much to her son. She didn’t know why he was so grumpy. Afterall, his friend Will had just come back to life? She was just confused in general. After all this, she pulled a Ted. She just stopped caring about her children. Except for Holly of course. She loved her little munchkin.   
1984- This was the year Max moved to town. He didn’t HATE Max, he just felt like they were going to replace El and he didn’t want that. Besides, the Party was complete. They had their paladin, their cleric, their bard, their ranger, and their mage. When she brought up the fact that she could be their zoomer, he honestly considered it. He didn’t want Lucas and Dustin to go through the same pain he went through when they wouldn’t let El in the group, but the guilt of letting El sacrifice herself for them, hit him harder than anything, so he showed her the cold shoulder.   
So when El came back, all his hardships of the year that had passed, they left his brain and she made sure they never returned. She made sure he didn’t hurt anymore and she made him whole again; but then she got pulled away again. That time hurt even worse, knowing that she might not come back at all. Then she came back, but was passed out for two days. She knew he was alive, she had a pulse after all, but he was still nervous. He didn’t eat, drink, or do anything for those two days.   
When she woke up, Mike started crying tears of joy; but he was sick. Not eating makes you sick. He lost two pounds and couldn’t move for a week. All he could say about those seven days were they were not fun. He then went back to school the week after with the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen on his face.  
His mom still didn’t know about El, but by this time, they had changed her name to Jane Hopper, so if he introduced her as El, it would seem a little weird. So when the Wheeler family and Hopper family had dinner together, he had to call her Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST SHORT CHAPTER TOMORROW!!


	7. Wheeler, Hopper, and Party Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the Party, the Wheelers and the Hoppers, have a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving for so long, more explanation at the end!

“Hey Jane.” He said as he walk down the stairs. He then took her down to the basement where the rest of the party was. Mike had invited the party to his house for dinner as their full initiation for both Max and El to be in the party officially. Her hair had grown so it was now to her shoulders. The rest of the party was already down in the basement, watching Star Wars. Again.  
“Hi Mike. How are you? Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler.” She said trying her best to remember the manners that Hopper had taught her.  
“Hello Jane. I’m glad you and Hopper could make it.” Mrs. Wheeler said with a genuine smile on her face. She had barely met Jane once and even though she was quiet, she seemed very nice and seemed to have a special bond with her son.  
Jane then went with Mike downstairs, to watch Star Wars with the rest of the Party. “Children, dinner is ready.” Karen told the children as she was passing through. They ran up one by one until only Mike and Eleven were left. They then walked up the stairs together hand and hand, and let go at the door. They casually walked to their seats and sat down.  
At then end of the night, right before EL had to leave, Mike kissed her on the cheek and then to the car where Hopper was waiting. They hugged, and she left. The next morning Nancy left for college, leaving Mike alone in this house, that was most definitely not a home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beverly POV:  
Beverly liked the new kids, The Party, they called themselves. She especially liked Max. She was also a ginger, and they both had blue eyes. They had a lot in common as well. According to Max, even though she had Jane in the group, Jane was very quiet and even though she had come a far way from where she started, she didn’t talk very often.  
When El was whisked away by Mike, who Bev though was Richie at first, Max went to find Lucas. She then started talking to Bill. He was talking with the other William. She quickly walked up to Richie and pulled him outside the room they were all in. She and Richie had always been the closest with each other, not including their boyfriends, and each knew everything about the other.  
She knew that his mom was an alcoholic and his dad worked. She knew that that he had been abused in the past. He knew that her dad had done bad things to her. She pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to Richie. They sat there in a comfortable silence for about five minutes, until he spoke to her.  
“Bev,” he said, his voice cracking at the end. She just turned to look at him and when she did, she saw tears in his eyes. Even though he was 5’8 and she was a little 5’1, the hug was what Richie needed. He broke down in tears and Bev knew something was not right.  
“ “Chee, what’s wrong?” She asked. He just shook his head. “Rich, something is obviously not right. You know you can tell me.” He just let go of her and attempted to dry his eyes with his sleeves, but as soon as those tears were gone, more took their place.  
“Mom was really drunk two nights ago and she spilled some stuff that I didn’t want to need to know.” She was confused at this. “The whole reason Mike is out here is because his parents are fighting and are getting a divorce. She also said that it was happening in our family. My parents are getting divorced, they’re gonna make me pick a parent and my dad is moving. If I pick my dad, I’ll have to move as well, but if I pick my mom, some bad stuff might happen again. Bev, I just am very confused.”  
Bev instantly felt bad. She knew his mom was about as good as a guardian as her father, but she didn’t want Richie to leave her. He was her best friend, besides Bill, and was her personal diary. If she lost him, she didn’t know what she would do, so she wiped his eyes, and dragged him inside and announced they were going to have a deep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break guys, and I'm not gonna make an excuse, but OH MY GOD! I hate school so much! So I've been very busy working on another story and grades have me stressed out. I had a huge anxiety attack last night, but I'm okay now. I honestly wish school wasn't this stressful, but it is.... But I will probably update once a week! Thank you for staying and supporting this story so much! It means a lot to me!!! : )  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
> Ps. Umm guys! We hit over 2,000 hits! That is crazy! What the heck! Thanks to all of you guys who read and support this story even through the long break!!!! : )


	8. The Deep Talk-o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically their experiences in review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name was given to me based of off a nick-name, Awko Taco, so yeah! I'm very sorry if this sucks, I'm running on very little sleep over here, and tried my best-ish to try and put this chapter together!!!  
> Thanks for reading,  
> -El

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So what exactly happened to y’all? We’ll go next if you want.” Ben asked ever so kindly. Mike just looked at The Party™. He decided that he would tell the first part of the story. He took a deep breathe in through his nose and out his mouth and then began.  
“It was November Sixth, 1983 meaning we were twelve, we were all playing a game, Dungeons and Dragons, in my basement,” he was already beginning to get adrenaline, so he started tapping his leg, up and down. “Will, Dustin, and Lucas were all over and then Will made the choice to cast fireball instead of protection. He had to roll a thirteen and he instead rolled a seven. They later all had to leave and the next day, we got a call from Mrs. Byers, Will’s mom, saying that he didn’t come home. That night, we went out to find Will in the woods, but instead we found a Jane.” At this Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.  
Lucas then took over the story. “Mike hid Jane in his basement and then a few days later, they found “Will’s body,” he said using finger quotes, “in the quarry.” At this, everyone gasped. “By the way, for the week we had her, we called her by her tattoo, Eleven, and that is where El came from. Anyway, Mike introduced her as Eleanor, his swedish cousin, and then we found out Will wasn’t dead. For the week he was gone, SEVEN DAYS, we were all mad and stressed out. In the end, she saved all our lives and I was wrong about her. She is honestly like a sister to me,” and this was true. After El sacrificed herself for them and Max was finally welcomed into the party, they had all become very close.   
“I then moved to Hawkins from California when my mom married a guy named Neil, and I became a step-sibling. His name is Billy and he is so annoying. Long story short, Lucas and Dustin befriended me and Will and Mike just kinda hung out in the background. Will excepted me later, but Mike didn’t. Since then, we have made up, seeing as he just missed his girlfriend. I mean when she went missing, he called her for 353 days. Every night. That’s some dedication. Anyway, Will got possessed by the Shadow Monster, we saved him, and we got El back.”  
“When El came back, she was passed out for two days. Mike was worried and then he got sick. A couple weeks later, we were all at the Snowball dancing. Lucas and Max got together and so did Mike and El. From there we had two chill-ish years. I mean we still have some of the baggage that comes with it. The nightmares, scars, and the jumpiness, but everything is much better than it used to be.   
We have three mentors, so to speak, who all left for college this year. Their names are Nancy. Mike’s Sister, Johnathan, Will’s Brother, and Steve. They help us out with pretty much everything. Three months before we came here, Hopper and Joyce, Jane and Will’s parents, got married and made them step siblings.” Dustin was almost out of breath. By the end of his speech, Max was in Lucas’s arms, and El in Mike’s. Will was sitting next to his step-sister, holding her hand in a comforting way.   
The Losers took a minute to process this. They were hoping this was a prank,but deep down, they all knew it was true. They also knew that they had to share their story. Beverly, being the badass she was, started the story, but of course she took a few breaths before.   
“We were 12 and 13, and only Stan, Bill, Eddie, and Richie were friends. Mike H. didn’t go to our school. Ben was the New Kid On The Block,” this was still an inside joke between Ben and Bev and the Losers had just stopped asking aftering being shot down many times, “and I was just a loner. There would bad rumors going around about me and we were all being bullied. It was the fall, and Georgie Denbrough, Bill’s little brother, went missing.” At this, she looked at the Losers to continue, so she could hold Bill, knowing this would be a hard story to listen.  
“The local bully, Henry Bowers, tormented us for so long, and one thing led to another, I got cut into, Mike got his face shoved into meat, Bev was told she had done things with boys, which she didn’t, Bill got bullied for his stutter, Stan for being Jewish, Eddie was called gay and was made fun of because he has asthma, and Richie for being tall, skinny, and having coke-bottle glasses. We all came together, a little before Bev’s sink exploded blood, and we fought a multi dimensional clown that took the shape of your worst fear.” Ben spoke and then looked at Mike H. to continue.  
“For Bill, it was Georgie, for Bev, blood and her father, don’t ask, for Ben it was a mummy, Eddie it was a leper, for Richie it was a clown, Stan it was a painted lady, and for me, it was a fire. The cause of my parent’s death,” Mike sighed. “We made a blood pact that if IT ever came back, we would too. Twenty five years to see if we killed IT. It’s a long time.” It felt good, for all the people in this room, to tell someone else, who wasn’t there, what crazy stuff has happened in your forked up life.  
After this, they decided that they all should have a sleepover at Richie’s, Bev knew that his mom wouldn’t bother him with all his friends here, so she proposed it. They all immediately agreed and decided that it would be healthy for one another. They got lots of blankets and pillows, and layed down in front of the tv. They turned on Jeopardy, and then it turned into The Losers Club versus the Party. Each team had a strength. Mike W. and Bev were good at Literature, also known as writing and reading, Bill and Will were good at art, Max and Ben were surprisingly good at math, Lucas and Mike H. were good at geography, Dustin and Richie were good at science, while Jane and Eddie were good at history and vocabulary. (After all, reading the dictionary a couple of times, you pick up a few words.)  
In the end, it was a tie. After they ate all of the cheese pizza, (Author’s Note: I think 100% Mike Hanlon would be a vegetarian), they cuddled up in their blankets. The order, from left to right, went Eddie next to Richie, next to Mike Wheeler who had El in his arms. El was facing Max, while talking to her about her day and the flowers she saw outside, who was laying in Lucas’s arms. Next to Lucas was Bill, and they talked about something. Bev was next to Bill talking to Stan who was next to Mike and then Ben. They all stayed up talking and playing games until 2:30am, and then woke up at 7. They had places to be after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update next week, but it's the beginning of second semester, but no more excuses! It means so much that you guys put up with this crappy story, so thanks!


	9. Telekinetic Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eddie finds out El's secret, shows the rest of the Loser's and Richie says some stuff, on accident, that may kill Max, Mike, and El inside; causing El's old life to come out and into the open.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd Person POV:  
When they were all up, it was 7. Surprisingly, to both the Party™ and The Losers Club™, Eddie and El were the first up at only 6:00. At first it was awkward, but eventually, they made small talk.  
“El, umm, sorry if you don’t want me to ask, but the boys said they called you Eleven by your tattoo. Where and how did you get a tattoo?” Eddie asked ver shyly. He didn’t want to upset her, but he was just curious. At the look of apprehension on her face, he quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s ok, Eddie. It’s just on my arm here,” she showed him her tattoo and he gasped, “and the reason for a tattoo is a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you another time ok?” She didn’t feel like going into details.  
At the time, Max walked into the kitchen where they were. “Wow, Eddie. That was the most I’ve ever heard El talk to someone outside the Party™. That was really cool. Good morning you two.” She walked over and hugged El. “How’s my favorite Telekinetic Teenager?” Max asked El.  
“Your what?” Eddie asked surprised. He was very confused. “Is this some sort of joke or something?” Max laughed.  
“El, show him.” At this, the said girl nodded and picked up an Eggo that she had just finished cooking across the room and into her hand. “TA-DA!” Max yelled. Waking up, the rest of the Losers Party, as they would later call themselves, walked into the kitchen.  
Eddie had a look of surprise on his face. He had just seen an Eggo waffle magically move from the counter to the hand of this random girl. “El, that was awesome! Do you have any other secrets?” At this, the Party just laughed knowing what had happened and the Losers Club just looked confused.  
“Eddie, hun, why did you guys scream? It’s 7:13 am and I’m up. What do you mean other secrets?” Richie asked after he had finished yawning.  
“El, can you show them please?” Eddie turned toward El and looked her in the eyes. “Show them what you did for me, ok?” At this, she just nodded her head and closed her eyes. The next eggo came out of the toaster and was automatically brought to her hand. The Losers Club started gasping.  
There were mixes of reactions, but you could hear one above all, “What the heck?!” Richie screamed, but it wasn’t his voice. It was Papa’s. (A/N: In the book, it is said that Richie can mimic and copy other people’s voices, so he did it here, but on accident.)  
Since Richie was super loud and sounded just like Papa, El jumped and became very frightened. After all, Papa would scream at her in that loud voice when she did something wrong. The Losers looked around and asked him where the voice came from, and Richie just shook his head. He himself didn’t know. They then looked back at the out of town visitors. They all had wide eyes and their jaws were practically on the floor. Max looked at Lucas, he nodded, and she grabbed El and Mike and pulled them out of the room. Afterall, they three of them had tears streaming down their eyes. Lucas just turned to Will and Dustin and said, “Well, it’s been so long since we’ve heard that voice. I was hoping we would never have to hear it again, but of course we would have to.”  
Bev and the rest of the Losers looked very confused. “Will you please, if you can, explain what that meant to you all and why that voice is so bad to you all? Please and thanks!”  
“Well, as you all know from last night, we found El in the woods one night.” They all nodded. “Well, then you also know she has a tattoo, which says 011, Eleven, which is why we call her El. Basically, before we found her, she was kept in a lab as an experiment.” At this, they all gasped. “While she was in the lab, she was held captive by a man called Dr. Brenner, but to her, it was Papa. That was his voice. Not only did they keep her in the building for the first 12 years of her life, they ran nasty experiments on her. They kept her locked up in a tiny room if she didn’t do good on it, and she was beaten pretty severely. That’s all I know for sure, but Mike, Will, and Max will probably know more.” Lucas said almost out of breath.  
“So I just did the voice of a kidnapper, abuser, and an old man who experiments on children? By accident?” Richie asked his face turning a little green.  
“I don’t think it was an accident, Richie.” Said Will. Speaking for the first time since he had woken up.  
“I think I’m going to be sick,” Richie said as he ran to the bathroom, hand over his mouth. A few seconds after the door was slammed shut, all you could hear was the sound of his stomach being returned to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said i would be better at updating a lot more, but that was a lie. I suddenly had a lot of crap come up, my Grandma was in the hospital, my other Grandma was moving, my family cam out to visit, I had school come up, and then I just got back from a trip to DC. So I think that since I have less than 2 weeks left of school, my updates will become more frequent, and I will write better, longer chapters, because I wrote this one in a hurry, but I am so thankful for all the support on this story. I mean, we have almost 3,000 hits and 91 kudos. That's more people than in my school. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you and I love you all!  
> -Ellie❤️
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Special thanks to:  
> ramostozier  
> Rylan_McAllenski_RS  
> booksandfandoms  
> evergreenwistera  
> menzgus  
> jami_love  
> StrangerGlades  
> MadameKrystine  
> beccyroo  
> SlytherinMasterMind  
> Madison  
> justaconcernedmomfriend
> 
> For leaving bookmarks and comments that keep me from deleting this story. Hopefully, now that I have more time, I will get more love that keeps me.


End file.
